Semiconductor light emitting devices are used in numerous applications, including, but not limited to, data storage, displays, lighting, sensors, phototherapy, and medical diagnostics. Light emitting devices that emit in spectral ranges suitable for these applications can be fabricated based on a variety of material systems, including group III-V and II-VI binary, ternary, and quaternary compounds, as well as alloys and various combinations thereof.
Vertical external cavity surface emitting laser (VECSEL) devices are of interest due to their ability to achieve both high optical power output and high beam quality with superior spatial and spectral characteristics. Current VECSEL devices utilize relatively large external mirrors, however, these mirrors are difficult to align and limit the overall compactness of the device.